A New Journey for Ryan F-Freeman
This is how Ryan starts his new journey in Ryan's Quest 2. They left the Train and Ryan saw the Train disappeared Ryan: There goes our way back. He went off and they saw a Fox Sci-Ryan: Is that a fox? Swiper: Oh man. I sent some of my minions inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is---once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say! Sci-Ryan: A Heartless? Swiper: Oh man. Now I send those things that come outta the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, my friend Kaos is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for him. Why am I talkin' to you guys anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is. Sci-Ryan: You oughta find somethin' nicer to do. Swiper: Says who? (He turns around and spots Ryan and his friends) Swiper: Wha...AAAH! It's you! Sci-Ryan: Swiper! Swiper: It's the Crystal Prep student and his Autobot friends. Crash: Swiper the Fox. Still one of the Cons, I see. Ryan: Wait, you all know him? Crash: Yeah, we know him. He's a partner to Pete from Mickey's World. Queen Minnie has him and Pete banished to another dimension long time ago. I wonder how he escape? Swiper: You wanna know how? Well, Kaos and Maleficent busted me and Pete out, that's how! And now your world---no, no, no, all the worlds---are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Kaos's gonna help me conquer 'em Ryan: Kaos? Huh? They laugh Swiper: What are you laughing at? You know, Kaos power is- Ryan: He's toast! Swiper: What?! How could he.... Crash: Words but he can't help you. Swipe: You, your the one who did it!? Ryan: Well, we might have something to do with it. Swiper: Now, techno-organic. You will pay. Heartless! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated him Swiper: I can't believe! Nobody and Nobody messes with Swiper the Fox! Ryan: So, Swiper. Who lives in that Tower anyway? Swiper: You want to know? It was Yen Sid, he lives in that Tower. So, he probably became a Heartless now. Sci-Ryan: Master Yen Sid lives here!? Crash: Mickey told us that he was a student to Yen Sid. Ryan: Wow, sounds powerful. They went inside and Swiper looks angry, they fight all the Heartless and they defeated them Sci-Ryan: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't change a bit! Evil Anna: Yeah. Likely we're on the job. Ryan: So, the worlds aren't at peace after all? They went to see Yen Sid, they bow to him except Ryan Sci-Ryan: Master Yen Sid. It's great to see you. Ryan: Hi, there. Sci-Ryan: Ryan, show some Repect. Yen Sid: So. You must be Ryan F-Freeman. Now then, have you seen the Prime yet? Crash: Yes, we did. But we didn't have a chance to talk to them. Yen Sid: Yes...they has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you seven falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared. Ryan: You mean...we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my brother Cody, so we could go back to the School. Yen Sid: Yes. I know. However, everything in Sora's Journey, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the school... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is Sora. Ryan: Sora is...the key? (Ryan holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it) Yen Sid: Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! Sora is the key that will open the door to light. (Ryan nods. Yen Sid looks to Sci-Ryan and the other who quickly stand up straight and nod. Yen Sid waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Ryan. It opens and lands at the edge of the table) Yen Sid: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront. (Ryan reads the book) "The Beginning" - Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within. "Interlude" - A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between". What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end. "The Future Story" - Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin. Ryan: But wait a sec---how come the Heartless are still running around? Yen Sid: Sora past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real---and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them. (They sigh) Crash: So, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away! (Yen Sid nods) Yen Sid: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter. (Yen Sid waves a hand and an image of Sci-Ryan appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless) Yen Sid: If one such as you, Sci-Ryan, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then... (Yen Sid waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow) Yen Sid: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will---be they evil or good---becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own. (The Shadow image disappears) Yen Sid: An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence---for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse---they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived! Ryan: Nobodies... They don't exist... (Two more images of Dusks appear around Ryan) Yen Sid: Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others---some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm. (The images vanish) Yen Sid: Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But--- (The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Our Heroes look wary) Yen Sid: The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies. Ryan: Organization XIII... (He looks at their friends, but they shake their heads) Yen Sid: While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King and Optimus sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. Mickey found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he and Optimus are traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as they seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. (The cloaked figures disappear) Ryan: Then I guess we better go find Sora and join him first! Then we can find Mickey and Optimus. Sci-Ryan: But where could they be? Crash: Well, we won't know 'til we look. Ryan: Yeah. And Optimus must know where my brother is, 'cause the four of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem. Yen Sid: So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. (Yen Sid motions toward the door) Yen Sid: Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments. Matau: Wow, Master Ryan. You could get rid of these old cloths for new ones. Ryan: Uh, I guess.... (Laugh nervously) They went to see The Three Good Fairies Ryan: Me, you guys, My brother, and Optimus. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the ten of us---I mean, eleven of us---there's nothing to worry about, right? They went to see the Good Fairies Flora: Well, looks who's here, Dear! Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Matau and Bertram. Merryweather: Oh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place! Fauna: I'll do the designing. Ryan: Ok. I'll stand here. (Flora and Merryweather pull Ryan away from Crash. Fauna sends out a spell which turns Ryan's clothes green) Merryweather: Oh, that will never do. (Merryweather flicks her wand and Ryan's clothes turn blue) Flora: Now, now, dears. (Flora turns Ryan's clothes pink) Fauna: But don't you like this better? (Fauna makes Ryan's clothes green again) Flora: Hold on! (Flora turns them pink again. By now, Ryan is looking helpless) Fauna: Are you certain? (Fauna changes them green again) Merryweather: Blue! (Merryweather makes them blue again. The fairies exchange more spells, making Ryan's clothes continue changing colors. A raven watches from the window, squawks, and flies away. A green clothed Ryan finally decides to break the feud) Ryan: Could you three make up your minds please? I don't want to be humiliated more then ever. Oh boy. (The Three Good Fairies gasp and giggling) Fiona: All aright, then. Together now, dears. And no more squabbling. 3 fairies use their wands to Ryan and now he has new clothes with a Crown Necklace and goggles Flora: Oh, my! Fauna: Ooh, it's lovely. Merryweather: Oh, yes! He does look very dashing. (Ryan is fine with it, and the Keyblade appears in his hand) Flora: Now, those aren't ordinary garments. Fauna: They have very special powers. (Flora magics up a glowing orb which hovers in front of Ryan) Fauna: Take the orb, dear. (Ryan grabs for the orb and takes it in) Merryweather: And watch what happens. (Ryan is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. His friends look in awe. Ryan now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand) Ryan: Whoa! Sci-Ryan: Wow! Evil Ryan: Oh my gaahh.... Crash: Two Keyblades! Merryweather: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last. (Ryan sighs) Flora: Your garments also have other powers---but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey. (Ryan looks at both of his Keyblades) Ryan: Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot! Fauna: Oh, and there's something else for you---from Master Yen Sid. Sci-Ryan: Oh boy! (They walk back into the hallway, where Yen Sid motions them over to the window. A train rises into view) Sci-Ryan: It's the Sodor Skimpper! Ryan: So, you guys are ready? (They nod, then stand up straight in the wizard's presence) Yen Sid: Now, now, just a moment. (The seven relax a bit) Yen Sid: Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared. Sci-Ryan: How do we get around? Yen Sid: Do not fear. If what the King and Optimus suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Train and stick together with Sora. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts. Ryan: Our hearts are connected. Yen Sid: That is correct. Ryan: Got it! Yen Sid: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds. Sci-Ryan: Not fair! Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Matau, Bertram. Everyone is waiting. Ryan: Okay, let's get going! (They stand up straight again) Matau: Master Yen Sid! Bertram: We sure do appreciate the help. (Each of them gives the wizard a salute and run down the corridor. Yen Sid disappears in a whisk of light. Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have noticed a strange figure in the window) Merryweather: My goodness, what's that!? (The raven has flown in with a long black clothes. He sets it down on the floor and slowly hops off it) Merryweather: Haven't we seen this somewhere before? Fauna: Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was... Merryweather: Oh, Ka--- (Merryweather clasps her hands over her mouth) Flora: No! We mustn't remember their name! Oh dear. Merryweather: She was a mean ol' witch! And an Evil Portal Master! Oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we go!? Oooh---what'll we do! (The cloaks begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The fairies mumble to each other about the horridness of the situation) Fauna: Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid. Flora: Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry! (Flora and Fauna leave the room. The darkened form of Kaos and Maleficent rises) Merryweather: Maleficent! Kaos! (Merryweather also flees. Maleficent and Kaos laughs at their return.) Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan